bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Academy (BTD7:GW)
Monkey Academy is the tower that returns in Bloons Tower Defense 7: Global Warfare. Heroes within the tower's range gives an extra +20% XP every round. Upgrades Path 1 Wider Tutoring ($800) Increases range by 20%. Reliefing Center ($1,750) *Description: "Medical equipment allows to give additional lives and heals towers within range." *Details: Gives +1 life per 40 damage dealt (does not count on activated abilities). Towers within the tower's range gives +20% health every 7.5 seconds. Monkey Army Surgical Hospital ($3,500) *Description: "Advanced medical technology has more powerful than ever." *Details: Gives +3 lives (instead of +1) per 70 damage dealt (does not count on activated abilities). Towers within the tower's range gives +35% health every 6 seconds. Monkey Command Center ($15,000) *Description: "Military Aid ability: Military towers within range grants immunity to stun and boost Military towers' attack speed and damage within range by 30% for 15 seconds. Military Aid ability gives you 20 lives upon activation." *Details: Military Aid ability has a cooldown of 70 seconds. Military Headquarters ($60,000) *Description: "Military Aid ability affects all Military towers onscreen for 20 seconds and gives you 40 lives upon activation." *Details: Military Aid ability has a cooldown of 55 seconds. Path 2 Deflating Zone ($1,000) Bloons within the tower's radius takes +2 damage. Improved Deflation ($2,000) Bloons within the tower's radius takes +6 more damage. Academic Library ($5,000) *Description: "Magic towers within range can have more than one tier 3 upgrade." *Details: Magic towers within the tower's range can have 3/3/3, 3/3/0, 3/0/3, or 0/3/3 upgrade. If the tower is sold with this upgrade, the tower's upgrades still remains until it is sold. Magic Arcanium ($9,500) Academy Graduate ability: Creates a powerful Monkey whose abilities are based on what Magic Monkeys are nearby within range. Cooldown: 60 seconds. Nexus Crucible ($50,000) Academy Graduates created by ability are permanent! Path 3 Heroic Strength ($900) Heroes get +1 damage wtihin the tower's radius. Heroic Presence ($1,500) Heroes get 15% increased range while in the radius of the Academy. Private Development ($4,000) Heroes within the tower's range gives an extra +35% XP every round instead of 20%. Power Hero Development ($8,500) Heroes within the tower's range gives an extra +50% XP every round instead of 35%. Also, ability cooldowns are reduced by 20%. Dynamic Trio ($42,000) *Description: "Allows you to have a third hero!" *Details: Adds +1 random hero and must be selected a hero before placing. If the tower is selled with this upgrade, the hero still remains until it gets sold. Differences from BTD6 *Base tower's all buffs (base tower and its upgrades) can stack with up to 3 Monkey Academies *Most of the tower's upgrades are revamped, indirectly and directly from the code. Path 1 *Military Efficiency removed, Wider Influence renamed to Wider Tutoring, moved to 1/0/0 *Reliefing Center added *M.A.S.H. renamed to just Monkey Army Surgical Hospital, reworked, upgrade description changed *Military Barracks removed, replaced with Monkey Command Center *Military HQ renamed to just Military Headquarters, reworked, upgrade description changed Path 2 *Magic Sciences removed, Weakened Deflation added *Academic Network removed, Magical Deflation added *Wizards' Library renamed to Academic Library, reworked in BTD7:GW Path 3 *Heroic Strength added *Private Tuition renamed to Private Development, moved to 0/0/3 *Heroic Academy and Power Hero Development merged into 0/0/4 self *Dynamic Duo renamed to Dynamic Trio, reworked in BTD7:GW Trivia *The Monkey Academy and the Hunter Monkey are the only towers inside the game to have Activated Abilities on more than one path. Category:Towers Category:Support Towers